The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices and more specifically to an improved in-line switch and mixer control for cleaning devices.
In the early prior art, the cleaning fluid is generally pre-mixed to the desired ratio of cleaning fluid water and the only control provided was whether the cleaning fluid mixture was to be dispensed or not. In later developments, separate water sources and cleaning fluid sources were provided. They each generally included a valve at the bottom of the tank with operators to activate the valves to provide no cleaning fluid mixture, water alone, or water and cleaning fluid in a pre-set mixture as a function of the valves. A typical example of such a system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,072. The systems generally could not control the mixture or the flow rate and use gravity projection onto the cleaning surface.
Another type of prior art system uses a pressurized source of water and an electric control solenoid to dispense the water and generally include a flow restriction at the outlet of a source concentrated cleaning fluid for adjusting the mixing ratio to the desired value. A typical example of this system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,826. These systems generally have the cleaning ratio set for the entire operation since the control is usually remote from the operator's handle.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined switch and mixer control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch and mixer control which may be activated at the handle by the operator.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a switch and mixer control which sequentially operates through a plurality of flow rate positions as well as mixing positions.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a control adjacent a mixing device having cleaning fluid and water inlets and a cleaning fluid mixture outlet. The control device includes a first restriction connected to the outlet for determining the flow rate from the mixer and a second restriction connected to the water inlet for determining the mixing ratio. The two restriction devices include a stationary anvil adjacent the mixture outlet and water inlet respectively and a rocker arm having a pair of hammers thereon opposite the mixture outlet and the water inlet respectively for producing the variable restrictions. The rocker arm is biased to a first pivotal position wherein the mixture outlet is completely restricted and may be rotated through a first plurality of intermediate positions defining intermediate restrictions of the mixture outlet and a second plurality of intermediate angular positions defining intermediate restrictions of the water inlet.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.